When attaching two parallel parts or workpieces it is difficult to guarantee restriction in all directions and rotations. In the past, it is has generally been necessary to use separate fasteners or features that increase the complexity and the manufacturing cost of the resulting workpiece assembly.
This document relates to a new and improved attachment feature for securing two parallel workpieces together while providing positive retention of the workpieces together in the X, Y, and Z directions. Further, this document relates to a new and improved workpiece assembly wherein the first workpiece includes an integral attachment feature that is inserted into and secured within a cooperating window provided in the second workpiece. Advantageously, no separate parts or fasteners are required in order to complete the connection.